The Story of a Young Girl
by Shaded Butterfly
Summary: This is the story of the daughter is Sirius Black(whom is an animgus and in Azkaban) and Remus Lupin(a werewolf teacher). She befriends Ginny Weasley in their 1st year and becomes extremely close with her and Luna Lovegood. This is a Wolfstar, Hinny, Lovebottom, and Rermione story. R&R everyone! HIATUS
1. Dad and Daddy

**This is the story of the daughter of Sirius Black(whom is an animgus and in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit) and Remus Lupin(a werewolf teacher). She befriends Ginny Weasley in their 1st year and so on.**

**I don't own the lovely reality that is Harry Potter, Miss. Rowling does.**

* * *

It was ridiculous to think that I could have a normal day. I mean, my dad was a werewolf and my other dad(I have two dads, so what? Don't look at me like that) was in Azkaban(the most horrid prison on the planet) for a crime he didn't commit. Anyway, let's begin at the beginning of my day, shall we?

I was wearing breakfast in our dirty apartment. Daddy(Moony) was bustling in the kitchen for something really important. He then came rushing into the dining/living room, his light brown hair all over the place. I set down my cereal and looked at my father.

"Daddy, your hair is a mess," I told him. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through it, making it neater. I shook my head and resumed eating my cereal.

"Happy 11th birthday Alice," he said, giving me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled softly.

"Job interview today?" I questioned. He shook his head and pulled me up.

"Today it's just you and me. And maybe Padfoot," he added slyly. A grin fought its way onto my face. I was aware of their nicknames from Hogwarts and we used them when we were talking about them and didn't want anybody to listen in. I would occasionally call them by their nicknames for fun. He smirked at my happy face.

"Go get dress, Ali-cat," he joked. You see, when my dads(Yes, Sirius and Remus were both my fathers by blood) mixed their sperm, I was bound to get some canine characteristics. When I was little, I realized I could turn into an animal. A fox to be specific. Foxes were part of the canine family, but their(my) eyes and paws are similar to cats. Hence the cat joke. I picked a plain, black v-neck, skinny jeans, and some black sneakers. I stepped out and Daddy let out a short laugh. I was a Black wearing black. I grabbed Dad's(Padfoot's) leather jacket and pulled it over my lithe frame.

"Are we Apparating near Azkaban and then walking the rest of the way there?" I asked, putting a black headband in my light brown hair. He held out his arm and I grasped it firmly. I felt the sickening sensation of Apparating before it finished. I opened my eyes to see we were about a mile's walk to the prison. I broke out into a run with my dad in front of me just slightly. It was about a 5 minute run to the prison. We waited a bit to catch out breath before going inside. A woman was slouching at a desk reading the Daily Prophet and chewing gum loudly. Moony coughed to get her attention.

"Who are you visiting?" she questioned, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Sirius Black." That got her attention. She sat up instantly and casted us a strange look.

"What's your relation to him," she asked. That's right! Only family could see him.

"I'm his daughter and he," I gestured to Daddy. "Is his best friend/2nd cousin."

"Alright then, Follow me," she was still skeptical. She waved her wand and the doors opened just wide enough for us three to squeeze through. It was damp, cold and so depressing down here. We had to walk for at least 20 minutes before we reached Padfoot's cell. She waved the dementors to stand back at least 10 feet. She unlocked the door and turned to us.

"We have enchantments here, so if you're here to give him anything, you might as well turn yourselves in." she said cruelly. She closed the door behind us and looked at us.

"You have 10 minutes," she turned an hourglass that hung just outside the door. She left and I turned to my Dad.

"Hey muffin, how's your special day been," Dad asked casually. I Threw my arms around him and started to tear up.

"It's been too long," I say through my silent tears. He pulled back and wiped my tears from my cheeks.

"You shouldn't be crying over me," he said. I shook my head at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I detangled myself from my bony dad and Daddy went straight to Dad. He didn't say anything, but he crashed his lips to Dad's. It was nice to know that no matter how long you were separated, true love always shined through it all.

* * *

**Remus's POV**

I couldn't help myself, I kissed him. His lips were just as soft and warm as they were in our 6th year, when we shared our first kiss. He kissed back just as much urgency as I poured into the kiss. Fireworks exploded through my body and everything was perfect. We pulled apart slowly, both of us wanting to continue. Padfoot then gave a sudden snort.

"You look good, muffin. Black's a nice color on you." Oh that makes sense. I looked at him alike he was crazy.

"Are you kidding," I asked jokingly. He caught on quickly.

"Nope, I'm Sirius," he said in an amused tone. Alice snorted loudly.

"That reminds me," Padfoot quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "This is the key to my vault at Gringotts. Take it and use some of the money to get some things for school." He quickly slipped the key into Ali's hand as the shrew came back.

"Time's up! Let's move along," she snapped. Sirius gave Alice a kiss on her head and gave me a hug and a subtle kiss on the lips.

"Take care of her for me," he asked.

"Promise," I told him.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter of 'The Story of a Young Girl.' I thought it would be a good idea to write a story like this.**


	2. The Letter

**I don't own the lovely reality that is Harry Potter, Miss. Rowling does.**

**This chapter is dedicated to and Shacklebolt's Mistress for being the first 2 reviewers and The Pessimistic Dreamer for being the first follower and reviewer.**

* * *

**Remus's POV**

We left quickly after that. Alice had the key clenched in her fist and she never loosened her grip on it until we were home. She looked at it with a strange look and then shoved it in her pocket. She sat down on the counter and put her head in her hands.

"Honey, are you alright," I asked. She looked up and I saw tears in her eyes. I put my arms around her and she began to cry in my shoulder.

"I miss him. I miss him so much," she pulled back and looked me in the eye with a fierce determination. "He didn't do it. I could feel it. I could _see_ it in his eyes. He's innocent, Wormtail framed him."

"I know that, honey-belle, but unless you have evidence, the Ministry won't believe you." I consoled. She sniffed and wiped her eyes off with the heel of her hand.

"I'm acting like a three-year-old. Merlin, I can't keep myself together today," Alice said laughing just slightly.

"I know. Now, what about lunch and then we take a walk in the woods?" I asked my daughter.

"Sounds like a plan," Ali-cat responded and slid off the counter. To be honest, it wasn't tall so she landed on her feet. I opened the frige and took out the jelly while she opened the pantry to get the bread and peanut butter. She handed me two slices and then spread the peanut butter on both slices. I did the same for the jelly and gave her a slice. She put it one her other slice and gave me my second slice. We ate in silence when an owl with a letter tapped on the kitchen window.

"I'll get it," Alice said, wiping her hands on the dish cloth before opening the window to get the best letter of her life. She saw the stamp before breathing rapidly. She took the letter from the tawny owl's beak. She collapsed onto a chair before carefully opening her letter. She opened her mouth and read it out loud.

"_To Ms A. Black-Lupin, the second bedroom, number 13 Castway St., London._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Black-Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_"

Alice had a ridiculous grin on her face and she was almost giggling.

"I didn't think I would get accepted! Finally, I can go where you learned it all. Daddy, instead of a walk in the woods, can we go shopping for school supplies? After we send an owl informing them that I will be attending." Alice sent me a pleading look and it seemed like she was going to cry if she didn't go.

"Where's the spare parchment?" I asked with a grin. She launched herself into my arms before running to her room. She returned with a quill and a bit of parchment. I quickly confirmed that Alice was going to Hogwarts and signed my name. I also put in the letter that when she was called for sorting, to be called Alice Lupin. I didn't want students to hate her because of her other father. In the letter it said that no one was to know about her other father, except the teachers. Dumbledore would understand. I gave the note to the owl and it flew off.

"Come on, let's get going. We have enough Floo to get there, but we'll have to restock when we're there." I told Alice. Ali nodded and touched the pocket that held the key. I took some powder from the pot suspended next to the fire-place.

"Diagon Alley!" I shouted and stepped into the dust-filled flames. I brushed off the ash and saw a family of familiar red-heads, the Wealeys. Except there was a girl with bushy brown hair and a short boy whom was a carbon copy of Prongs, save the eyes. Harry Potter had became friends with the Weasleys.

"Hello, Remus. How are you?" Mrs. Weasley addressed me. I smiled at her motherly nature.

"I'm doing fine, Molly. Actually, my daughter is starting to Hogwarts this year," I told her.

"Ginny's starting also. I didn't know you had a daughter. Where is she?" Molly asked.

"Right here!" Alice popped up behind me. Padfoot's jacket looked ridiculously huge on her.

"You look silly like that. Why don't you take off the jacket?" I told her. She set a hand on her hip and sent me a glare.

"Well, I'm Molly Weasley, Darling. This is Percy," she pointed to the oldest who stuck his hand out formally. She shook it whilst fighting laughter. "Fred and George. It's okay if you can't tell them apart. My husband, Aruthr-_ FRED, GEORGE_, COME _BACK_ HERE! I'm sorry" Molly said apologetically when the twins snuck off.

"I'm Ron. That's Ginny," Ron pointed to the red-haired female, who was giggling at her brother. "These two are my best mates, Hermione and Harry."

"Well, I'm Alice and it's nice to meet you, but if you'll excuse us, we have to go to Gringotts." Alice said and began turning her back to them.

"Can we join you," Harry asked. Alice looked at me and I nodded.

"I trust you can handle yourselves. I'm going to go to the Leaky Cauldron, if you don't mind?" I asked. Alice waved.

"I'll meet you at Ollivander's in about an hour and a half." Alice then started to weed around people.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We reached Gringotts without much trouble. The place was fulled with goblins and the way they looked at me made me uncomfortable. We walked straight to the counter.

"Morning. We've come to make a withdrawal from the Potter, Weasley, and um, what's your vault?" Harry asked.

"Later, we also have to exchange muggle money for wizarding money." I told the goblin. He made a long, tedious exchange with Hermione and then took us to the 2 known vaults.

"What's your vault," the goblin asked me when we finished with Harry's vault. I leaned close to him and whispered.

"Black vault." He gave me a strange look and I showed him the key. We took off quickly towards my vault. When we opened the vault. I quickly shoved as many galleons, sickles, and knuts as I needed. We left shortly after that and set straight to work. Time to shop for school! That sounds incredibly lame.

* * *

**Yes, yes it does. I didn't want to write about shopping in this chapter, because that will take up a lot of space and time. Plus, I had a long day and I'm** **exhausted.**

**~Millie the Mermaid(my friends insist that's my 'Marauder name.' I don't know what goes through their heads.)**


	3. Triple Core Wands and The Fight

**I don't own the lovely reality that is Harry Potter, Miss. Rowling does.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Ginny and I made a beeline to Ollivander's Wand shop. Ginny looked longingly at the shop.

"Are you okay?" I asked the red-head.

"I don't have enough money to buy a wand. I have to use my Great Aunt Muriel's. But then again, I do have 6 older brothers," she explained.

"Nonsense! I have enough money, I can you a new wand! And don't argue with me, I got my Dad's stubbornness," I took her by the elbow and dragged her into the shop. It was eiree and seemed the air was filled with secret magic, but then again, it was filled with magic wands so there would have to be some magic in the air.

"Well, hello," a soft, yet creepy voice said from behind us. I turned around and came face to face with an old man with wide, pale eyes like the moon.

"Well, well, well. Another Weasley by the looks of it. You have your mother's eyes, Darling. Yes, your mother. Holly, ten inches, quite useful in Charms. But you have your father's hair. Evergreen, 11 and a quarter inches, very good with Charms as well," he said to Ginny. She backed away until her back hit the wall.

"Now, I don't recognise you. Did your parents buy their wan-" Ollivander was cut off by my dad entering the shop.

"Ah, Remus Lupin! Oak, 9 and a quarter inches, swishy. Well in all subjects," he said. Dad nodded, but he looked uncomfortable.

"Well, now- Ms. Weasley, hold out your wand arm," he told her. She put out her right arm and an enchanted tape measure began measuring her arm, hand, everything.

"That's enough. Try this. Holly and unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches. Nice and flexible." She barely raised her arm, when he snatched it away from her.

"Evergreen and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy." Again, he ripped it out of her grip.

"Oak and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy." Ollivander took that one from her too.

"Yew and dragon heart-string. Six inches. Supple, yet powerful." She waved it and several boxes came flying out. That, again was not quite right.

"Peculiar. Whitewood, kelpie hair, a mermaid scale, and a single hair from the Sphinx. Seven inches, powerful yet delicate." Ginny took the wand and waved it in a circle. A green rose erupted from the tip of her wand. She plucked it off and put it in her hair.

"Strange, very strange," Ollivander muttered. "A girl came in earlier and bought a wand similar to yours. Dried mistletoe, kelpie hair, mermaid scale, and a single strand of Sphinx hair. Seven inches, powerful yet delicate."

"Mr. Ollivander, don't you need to take my measurements?" I asked.

"Of course! Wand arm, if you please?" he asked. I put right arm in front of me and the weird tape measure began measuring. Ollivander went directly into the stacks of wands and pulled out 5 boxes.

"Maple and werewolf hair. Eight inches. Flexible and supple." Dad stiffened at the word werewolf and I almost laughed at the thought of the core. I took the wand and it felt strange. I felt stupid when I waved it and nothing happened.

"Pine and fairy wings, 9 inches, bendy and powerful." I barely raised my arm before he grabbed it. The other 2 went the same way. I was trying the 5th wand when it happened.

"Evergreen and unicorn hair, 7 1/2 inches, whippy and powerful." I waved the wand, thinking nothing was going to happen. I was so wrong. When I finished waving, an old box came flying out of the stacks and it was coming straight toward me. I put the wand I just tried in its box and caught the older box just before it smashed my face. I gave it to Ollivander and he opened the box.

"Willow, kelpie hair, mermaid scale, and a single hair from the Sphinx. Seven inches, powerful yet delicate, like your friend and the other girl." I waved it and fireworks bloomed from the tip. They were red, gold, and dark blue and they lit up the dark shop.

"I wonder...No, not possible," the old shop keeper muttered quietly. "They'll be 11 galleons each." I took out 22 galleons when I saw Ginny holding 6 galleons. I gave her a glare and she slipped said galleons into her pouch. I handed him the money and we left.

"That has to be the weirdest sale he's ever made. Right?" My dad asked. I jumped, having forgot about him.

"Yeah." I told him. Shopping wasn't as fun as I hoped, but still. Dad had disappeared to find Mrs. and Mr. Weasley so it was just us girls.

"What books do we need," Ginny asked. Flourish and Blotts was the last place we needed to go. I pulled out the list and began reading.

_"__COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy_ _Lockhart"_

"That's a lot of Lockhart books. We should head in now," I told Ginny. When we walked in, it was crowded with witches that were roughly Mrs. Weasley's age. We accidentally bumped into Harry, Hermione, and Ron when we tried to go get our Lockhart books. Lockhart seemed to notice Harry and called out.

"It can't be Harry Potter?" Lockhart seized him and after a long fiasco, we managed to get him away from the blonde idiot. We almost managed to leave when a boy, about Harry's age appeared with a sneer on his face.

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter?" said the strange boy.

"Famous Harry Potter," he said. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny, glaring at the mysterious boy.

"Do you honestly think he likes it," I asked him.

"Potter, you've got yourself two girlfriends!" drawled the boy whom I wanted to strangle.

Ginny went scarlet while I glared as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at him as if he was something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. Which I wouldn't be surprised if he did think that. I do. Hermione leaned in and whispered to me that his name was Draco Malfoy

"Bet your surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted the mongrel. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward him, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket. Ginny had to do the same for me.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way. I could see the family's resemblance to ferrets. Maybe they are related to ferrets, wouldn't surprise me.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, and very battered copy of Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. It may have been a trick of the light, but I thought I saw him slip a black diary into the old book.

"Obviously not," said Mr. Malfoy. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny. Ginny had to hold me back even more to restrain me from committing murder.

"We have a different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower." That's it! Ginny's hold on me was no match for the white-hot rage I felt.

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. I joined him by doing the same to Malfoy. It wasn't until Ron, Hermione, Harry AND Ginny grabbed me and pulled me back that I stopped hitting him.

I stopped and looked at the damage I had done. Malfoy had a cut lip, a black-eye, a dis- shappened nose, and a nasty bruise from where my fist greeted his cheek.

Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of 'Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George. They also were wearing big smiles when they saw me. Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, 'No, Arthur, No!'; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; 'Gentlemen, please – please!' cried the assistant, and then louder than all.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up-"

A large man I recognized as Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice. There was also a hungry gleam too.

"Here, girl -take your book – it's the best your father can give you-" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to a bloody Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur, and yeh to girlie," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. He also gave me a reproachful look that didn't suit him. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that – no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter – bad blood, that's what it is – come on now – let's get outta of here." Hagrid lead us to the Leaky Cauldron where my Dad almost had a heart attack.

"Oh Alice! Feel free to stop by the Burrow before school begins," Mrs. Weasley shouted before we Flooed. Dad promised to let me visit in a few days, for the rest of the summer. After my punishment lifted and the full moon passed. It really has been a great day!

* * *

**That took forever! Honestly when my friend read over it, she started laughing, telling me that the ferret resemblance was hilarious. Well review! And good-bye.**

**~Millie**


	4. The Dream

**Harry Potter is owned by a lady in Scotland. I am a girl who lives in the USA. Do you think I own Harry Potter?**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

When we were home, Daddy collapsed in a chair and put his head in his hands. I ran to the kitchen and wet a cloth with cold water. I removed his hands and forced his head back to on the cool cloth. With the full moon tomorrow and the fighting today, he was worn out.

"I'm so sorry Daddy! I just- he kept saying- I couldn't just watch- and- and- How much trouble am I in?" I asked pathetically. I wanted it to be over!

"It's not going to be long because I understand why you did it. You're grounded, tomorrow only, and you can't get into any trouble at the Weasley's house. They already watching their 5 kids and Harry. You have to be on your best behaviour." Daddy said. I gave him a hug before lugging my stuff to my room.

"Sweetie, make sure you have everything ready for the Weasley's by tonight! I'm going to drop you off in the morning before I go to our cabin." Dad shouted from the common room. I sighed and began packing my stuff into my trunk and set the snowy owl on my desk. Dad got her when I was buying books with Ginny. She had bright blue eyes and when she stared at me, I could see the intelligence shining in them. I decided to call her Athena, after the greek goddess of wisdom and her symbol was an owl so it was kind of ironic. I took Athena out of her cage and quickly wrote that I was going to be coming tomorrow. I gave her the parchment and told her to go the Burrow. After I finished, I walked out of my room and went onto the kitchen.

"What do you want for supper, Moony," I called from the sink.

"Surprise me," he shouted. I shrugged. Daddy's cooking wasn't very good, but it was edible, just not enjoyable. When I turned 7, I had had enough. I snuck into the kitchen while he was at an interview and made steak and baked potatoes. He was shocked and since then I've made our meals. I enjoyed it, too. I decided on making spaghetti and meatballs for supper, because Dad loved my home-made sauce, and garlic bread on the side. I started boiling the water and took out the ingredients for the meal. It was only about an hour and a half before supper was on the table and we were eating.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow at the cabin. Normally, we go at noon to fix everything, but you said you were going to drop me off in the morning. What are you going to do for the extra hours," I asked my lovely Dad.

"Well without you, I will be taking the extra hours to prepare even more and possibly conjure some dummies to attack while I'm in transformation. Maybe I could charm them to move like real people so the beast's urge to kill us somewhat relinquished. I should try that, it would be interesting to see what would happen," Dad explained. He started to drift off in his own land, so I put my plate in the sink before heading to my bathroom.

"Can you do dishes while I take a shower," I asked. He nodded and continued to eat. We had a good sized apartment. There were two bedrooms with one bathroom each. Then there was the half bathroom at the end of the hall where guests would go if they ever came. I grabbed my pajamas, a black tank top and blue shorts, and went to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, after I was done in the shower and dressed, it was 9 o'clock. I set my phone alarm for one hour so I could get a decent amount of sleep tonight. After that, I went to the common room to find Dad on the couch reading a book. I shook my head and grabbed the book I was reading from the huge book shelf. I opened up to my page and continued reading. I was almost finished, only about 90 pages left of the book. I was so absorbed in the book, so when Athena tapped on the window, I screamed. Dad was chuckling quietly and opened the window. Athena flew straight to me and dropped the letter in my lap. I stroked her beak before getting up and giving her some water. When I finished, Dad was reading the letter. I took it from him and gave him a playful glare.

_Dear Alice,_

_Tomorrow would be lovely! You will be rooming with Ginny for the summer so it maybe a little tight, but at least you'll have a friend already. I hope you enjoy your last day with your Dad before you go off to Hogwarts. Tell him that he can stop by anytime during the year. We'll see you tomorrow morning._

_Your friend,_

_Molly Weasley_

"That's nice of them," Dad said. I rolled my eyes before returning to my book. I had about half a page left when my alarm rang. I shut it up before finishing the page. I placed the book back on the shelf and made my way to my comfortable bed.

_It was dark as much as I could gather. The only light came from a lamp on the bed side table. Ginny was scribbling something in the black diary that Malfoy put in her transfiguration book. I walked over and read over her shoulder._

**_He's so nice! He gave me the books that Gilderoy Lockhart gave him for free. He's not just some famous face, he's a real person. How could he even look at me!? I mean, I'm going to Hogwarts with secondhand robes and books. I was really grateful when Alice bought me a wand. She didn't have to do that, Tom. She did it willingly and I'm forever in her debt. If I had gone to school with a secondhand wand, things would've been worse! But, alas, my crush will never notice me for I am nothing but another Weasley, the only girl mind you, but I will remain overshadowed by my brothers achievements. I have to go, Alice is coming tomorrow and I want to be full awake for that. Good night.  
_**

**_~Ginny_**

_Ginny closed the book and set it on her nightstand. She turned off the light and pulled the cover's over her head. It was all drifting away, but I could hear her say one sentence.  
_

_"I'll never meet their expectations."_

"Alice, wake up!" I was pulled away from my sleep by my dad shaking my shoulder and calling my name. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with a yawn. I wondered if the dream was real or not?

"What time is it?" I asked tiredly.

"It's 9:30, Ali-Cat." Dad told me.

"Yikes! I only have an hour," I jumped from my bed and raced to the bathroom. I took a 20 minute shower and used 10 minutes to brush my teeth, wash my face, use the bathroom, and brush my hair. I blow-dried my hair and made two pig-tail braids. I threw on a white headband and slipped into my favorite white dress. I rushed into the kitchen and saw that I had 15 minutes left before I had to be there. I grabbed an apple and went to my room to move my trunk into the common room. It took a little time, but it was worth it. I had finished my apple and threw it in the trash. I grabbed Athena's cage and held it tight while Daddy grabbed my trunk. My other arm looped around his and after a quick, nauseating second, we were standing in front of the Burrow. It was tall and leaning to one side and obviously held up by magic. Mrs. Weasley must have heard us, because she opened the door for us.

"Love you, Bug-a-boo, but I have to go. I'll write you and tell Professor McGonagall that _we_ said 'Hi.' That will give her something to worry about," Dad emphasized 'we' as in him and Padfoot. I laughed as he kissed my head.

"I'll be sure to tell her. Oh, good luck tonight," I said, giggling. Dad took a step back, gave me a wink, and Apparated to the cabin. I shook my head and turned to Molly.

"Come in, Ginny has been bouncing around all morning to see you," she said. I smiled and entered the threshold, only to be tackled by a big red blob. Ginny was almost glowing excitement. She dragged me upstairs to her room and turned to me.

"You will never believe what I found in my Transfiguration book." Oh, so the dream was real. Yay! Not!

* * *

**Yes, the dream was real. Now everyone wants to know: Will things be the same as the COS? Yes, Ginny will be possesed. Yes, she will go down to the Chamber. And, yes, Harry will rescue her. But there will be some changes.**

**~Millie**


	5. Little Red, Eyes, and Luna

**I know I've been MIA for awhile, but school started again and I've been trying to get used to the routine.**

**Harry Potter is owned by a lady in Scotland. I am a girl who lives in the USA. Do you think I own Harry Potter?**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Ginny pulled out the black diary from her desk draw.

"It's an old diary and someone left a memory of their 16 year-old selves within the pages. His name is Tom Riddle and he is so nice and sweet. I can confess all my secrets and he is so sympathetic about them. He's like all the good emotional parts of an amazing boyfriend, in a diary." Ginny squealed. Too bad it was evil, or else I would have taken it from her.

"Can I hold it?" I asked her. Seeing as how my dad is a Black, I could sense dark magic in an item. It was very useful, especially when dealing with stuff like this. She gave me the diary and I almost passed out. It felt like all the air was squeezed out of my lungs and my heart was being crushed in front of my eyes. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath before I threw the diary away from me. Ginny was kneeling by my side, looking worried and a little frightened.

"Ginny, I think Malfoy, Draco's dad, put that in your book. I saw him slip something in there, but I thought it was a trick of the light. Now, I know he put it in there and Ginny, something a Malfoy gives you can never be a good thing.**(I love Draco, just putting that out there, so it's killing me to write that.)** Plus, you know how I collapsed? Yeah well that was from the amount of Dark magic I felt in the diary. And I'm really good at detecting Dark magic, considering my situation." It was silent in the room and I could hear Fred and George experimenting loudly in their room.

"Considering what? I told you about the diary, something not even my mom knows about, so why can't you tell me your secret?" she asked. I knew this problem wold happen.

"Cause, if I told, you would judge me very harshly, and I would destroy our friendship. That's how big of a secret mine is," I told her with a stony expression. She thought it over, before sighing.

"How about this? Nothing life changing happened in here, so let's forget it. Forget everything little detail that happened in the is room. Agreed?" Ginny stuck out her hand and I shook it. Why not? the sooner I forget, the sooner I could I take the diary and blame it on someone else. I let go of her hand and looked at her. She had a a spec of dirt on her cheek, I laughed.

"You've got dirt on your cheek, you red-head," I said. She blushed and turned to her mirror to wipe it off. I smiled before running out of her room.

"Where you going," Lil' Red yelled.

"Why don't you find out, Lil' Red," I shouted.

"Since when am I Little Red?" She yelled down the stairs.

"Since now!" We spent the rest of the day running from each-other and when Mrs. Weasley called us for dinner, we were tired. We walked in arguing about ice cream flavors.

"I personally think the mix with strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate is the best!" I said. She sighed.

"I like to think it's mint chocolate-chip cookie dough," Ginny countered.

"What are you to taking about?" Molly asked.

"Ice cream." She decided to let it go. Good idea.

* * *

The next few days were fun. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and I played 2-on-2 for Quidditch and Ginny and I won. Soon we were packing our stuff into the trunk of their car. It was a tight squeeze and I was almost on Harry's lap. Ginny have me a ferice look and turned forward, towards the windshield. Soon, we had to go back because George forgot his fireworks, Fred had to run in for his broom, and Ginny had 'forgotten' her diary, which I took out of her bag, hoping she wouldn't notice. By the time we reached the station, it was a quarter to eleven. Percy went first and then the twins. I let Harry and Ron go first and then Mrs. Weasley went with Ginny and I. I couldn't help but stare at the platform. It was filled with last minute students trying to get into the train. I shoved my stuff in a free compartment and then said goodbye to the adult Weasleys. I have them a quick hug before dragging Ginny onto the train. We tried to find an empty compartment, but had a little run in with Malfoy. We were looking for an empty compartment so Ginny could gush out her secrets to me. I pointed to a compartment next to me.

"I think this one is empty," I said, walking backwards. I suddenly felt pressure on my back and I knew I had hit something...or someone.

"I'm so sorry," I said automatically. Then I heard the sneering voice.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco's voice filled my ears. I turned around and was captivated by his swirling, dark grey eyes. They resembled storm clouds and I felt lost in their depth. It wasn't until Ginny spoke up that I snapped out of it.

"Why do you have to be so rude, Malfoy! She said she was sorry, end of story," she yelled. I shot her a look and turned to Malfoy.

"As I said before, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into you. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to find a compartment," I told him, before waking past them. Malfoy's shoulder grazed mine and I felt my skin prickle under his. Our eyes met and I could see something pass through his eyes. I ignored it and followed Ginny to the compartment she was standing in front of. The problem was, they was already someone in there. A girl with blonde hair that reached her waist. She was reading a copy of the Quibbler that was being held upside down

"Hello, I'm Luna," the girl when she noticed we were here.


	6. Awkward Conversions and the Note

**I know I've been MIA for awhile, but school started again and I've been trying to get used to the routine.**

**Harry Potter is owned by a lady in Scotland. I am a girl who lives in the USA. Do you think I own Harry Potter?**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"I'm Ginny and this is Alice," Ginny said to her as I waved to her.

"Can we join you," I asked. She nodded before she said.

"Yes, it gets quite lonely with only nargles and wrackspurts to keep you company." Her voice was dreamy and calming. She seemed sweet so I sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry, but what are nargles and wrackspurts?" Ginny asked.

"Nargles are invisible creatures that live in mistletoe and steal your things. Wrackspurts are invisible creature that float into a person's ears, making their brain go fuzzy. They're quite the tricksters," Luna explained. Oh, ok. Um, awkward. We sat in silence for ten minutes before Ginny asked what house she wanted to get into.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad. Although, I'd prefer Ravenclaw," she said. Ginny says that she would want those two too. I stayed silent, thinking about my Dad's family history. He was the only Black to get into Gryffindor and I was a Black. I feared that the sorting hat would automatically put me in Slytherin. I joined in their conversion to keep my mind occupied. When the subject of wands came up it became really strange.

"My wand has dried mistletoe wood, kelpie hair, mermaid scale, and a strand of Sphinx hair. He said it was one of the oldest wands in the shop," Luna shared.

"Luna, our wands are exactly the same except mine has whitewood and Alice's has willow," Ginny said. It was quiet for a few minutes before the trolley lady came and asked if we wanted anything. I got out and scanned the cart.

"One Berry Botts, please," said a recognizable, yet polite voice behind me. I turned and saw Draco holding two sickle. He grabbed my wrist and slipped something up the sleeve. He paid and left without a word. I bought the three of us chocolate frogs and slipped back in.

"I'm going to find Ron and see if he wants my card. I'll be back as soon as possible." I told them my excuse and left. Not really a lie, I would read the note while I walked to the compartment Harry said they were going to be in. I opened the parchment and read the note. In his neat, clear handwriting, it read: _Meet me in the astronomy tower after the feast. Come alone, Draco._

I giggled silently and moved to Harry's compartment. What I saw was a sight to see. Hermione was hitting Ron with a book and Harry was laughing hysterically.

"Um, guys. GUYS! I came to ask Ron if he wanted my chocolate frog card. It's Ptolemy," I said and he snatched it from my hand.

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled and turned to leave when Ron pulled me in front of him as a shield. Hermione had only hit me once before she realised that I wasn't Ron. She quickly apologized to me before hitting Ron again. I left, chuckling quietly. They were quite a weird trio.

* * *

** Draco's POV(Yeah! Malfoy's amazing)**

I was walking back from the loo when one of my shoes came off. I turned around and tied it back on and when I stood up, someone hit my back.

"I'm so sorry," a female voice sounded right after the incident occurred. As an automatic reaction, I sneered at her.

"Watch where you're going!" Having lived with my father, I had to act rude to anyone who was not a pure blood. She turned to face me and I simply lost myself in her beautiful light grey eyes. They were the perfect shade of grey and deep as the ocean. She was the only thing I could concentrate on...until her friend spoke up.

"Why do you have to be so rude, Malfoy! She said she was sorry, end of story," the Weasley girl yelled at me. The mysterious girl broke out gaze and gave Weasley a look.

"As I said before, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into you. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to find a compartment," she said before waking past me. Her shoulder grazed mine and I felt my skin buzz with life under hers. Our eyes met once again and she looked away quickly. I opened the door to the compartment where Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy were sitting. Pansy immediately pounced.

"Why were you gone so long?" she asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I had a little run in with Weasley and a friend of hers." I told them in a tone that said, discussion over. I took my window seat and looked at the countryside. After awhile, I grabbed a bit of parchment from Pansy's book, discreetly, and wrote a little note on it. The trolly lady passed our compartment a few minutes later.

"Be right back," I told them. I took two sickles with me and went to get some jelly beans. Coincidentally, the person I wanted to see was at the cart.

"One Berry Botts, please," I asked politely. She turned and saw me standing right behind her. I grabbed her wrist and slipped the little note in her long sleeve shirt. The trolly lady gave me the jelly beans and I paid her before leaving quietly. As I entered, Pansy took my hand. I gave her a quizzical look.

"What, I can't hold my boyfriend's hand," she said with an innocent expression. It didn't suit her well, it made her look like a dog with huge eyes. I shook it off and are in silence.

"Do any of you know why Dumbledore hired Gilderoy Lockhart as the new DADA teacher," I asked to make conversation. Blaise and Pansy got into an argument about whether he should or shouldn't be the new teacher. I zoned them out and told Crabbe and Goyle that I was going to get changed into my robes. I left the arguing couple and the two dim-witted boys in the small room and got changed. On the way back, I passed her compartment and saw her laughing at Weasley with a blonde girl. Weasley was bright red and she hid her face in her arms. She gave her a hug and squeezed her shoulder. I continued walking after they separated and began watching the bickering couple that was going amusingly stupid.

* * *

** How was that? Amazing, good, bad, horrible? Reviews are welcomed **

**-Millie**


	7. Sorting

**Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, not me.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was anxious. The train just stopped at Hogsmeade and we were about half an hour away from being Sorted. Ginny hooked her arm through mine and Luna's so we didn't get separated in the huge crowd of first years.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid's tall body was easy to spot over the heads of the students. We pushed our way to get to a boat. It took a while, but we finally got a boat and we started our journey across the lake to Hogwarts. The simultaneous ' ooh' was right. Hogwarts was beautiful. No doubt in my mind that Hogwarts was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I was so lost in Hogwarts's beauty that I almost didn't hear Hagrid tell to duck. I nearly hit my head, but Luna pulled me down just in time. I gave her a grateful look and she smiled back at me. Everything else seemed to be a blur because soon enough, we were waiting outside of the Great Hall, eager to be Sorted. And then someone screamed. I turned and saw about a thousand ghosts all taking at once. As they left, one kind ghost said he was looking forward to seeing some of us in Hufflepuff. Ginny shook her head and said something under her breath about family and not in Gryffindor. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She was almost shaking with anxiety. I could relate. Luna soon joined our hug and we waited like that until Professor McGonagall came and brought us into the hall. We moved into the Great Hall and I was again, shocked at the clarity of the night sky.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. It's in _Hogwarts: A History_," someone whispered to my right. Well, they sound like a Ravenclaw. In a good way. We all stood in cluster front of the teachers. People were biting nails, chewing hair, wringing their hands, shifting from foot to foot and gnawing on their bottom and top lips. All signs of nervousness or anxiety. Obviously. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall called the first name(Adams, Cynthia went to Hufflepuff) that I began to pay attention. The names zoned by in alphabetical order and halfway through, Luna was called. She took a deep breath and sat on the stool proudly. After a minute or so, the Sorting Hat shouted.

"RAVENCLAW!" Ginny and I clapped like crazy as she went and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Next was Lowcry, Adam who became a Slytherin and finally my name.

"Lupin, Alice!" I walked steadily to the stool and sat down. She put the hat on me and it slid past my ears.

"Ah, the daughter of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I always knew they would get together. But you have your fathers' smarts and bravery. But all other Blacks have been in Slytherin for years, your dad was the only exception," a soft, purring voice says in my ear.

"Not Slytherin," I said as quietly as possible.

"No, well better be...GRYFFINDOR!" I hopped down with high spirits. Ginny gave me a smile and I sat down next to Hermione. She gave me a smile and whispered 'Congrats' to me before the next name was called. As it was nearing towards the end, Ginny began to pace slightly. It was only about 2 steps, but still.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" Professor McGonagall called out. Ginny flinched at the sound of her full name, but still walked with as much confidence she could muster. As the hat sat on her head, I grew more nervous. Finally, the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny ripped it off and flew to the open seat next to me. There wasn't a lot of new Gryffindors. Only about 20 first years sat at the Gryffindor table. I have her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Congratulations, Little Red." Ginny laughed quietly and turned her attention to the last few students. It was over quickly and Dumbledore soon said his speech.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Pipquib! Stadder! Shredger! Evacush! Thank you! Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore sat down after that and I shared a look with Ginny.

"Weird." Ginny and I said and then the food came. We were to busy eating to talk really, so not much conversation happened between us.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was talking to a fellow Slytherin when the new first years came in. My attention was immediately sidetracked and I forgot what we were talking about. My mystery girl was talking to her two friends and it looked liked Weasley was shaking and they were comforting her. I kept staring at her as the ceremony started and vaguely noticed when a new Slytherin sat down. All of a sudden, the hat shouted a name.

"Lovegood, Luna!" The blonde girl stepped up and sat on the stool. Not long after, she was doing at the Ravenclaw table, staring anxiously at the group of first year. Then, a boy by the name of Adam sat down next to me.

"Lupin, Alice!" The mysterious goddess stepped to the stool and the hat slid over her ears. _Alice_. It suited her perfectly. It seemed nice and gentle, but fierce and independent. The guy next to me whispered quietly.

"She's a hot one, isn't she?" Adam whispered quietly. It took all my strength not to pounce and beat him senseless. She wasn't 'hot,' she was beautiful. Blaise seemed to be the only one who noticed that I tensed and he gave me a knowing look. I threw him a nasty look and paid attention to Alice. She was still under the hat, but she was quietly saying something. It took about three seconds before the hat yelled to the Great Hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" My heart sank, but quickly escalated when I saw the smile on her face. It made her even more beautiful than she already was, if that was possible.

"That's too bad. If she wasn't a Gryffindor, I'd tap that ass." That was it! My muscles coiled to spring and I almost launched myself at him, if Blaise didn't grab my bicep and yank me down. If caused me to go lopsided for half a second before I straightened up. I felt eyes on my back and I turned to see Professor Snape staring at me. He was giving me an undetectable look, but I could've sworn I saw a flash of pity and understanding in his eyes.

"Let the feast begin!" Wow, I didn't notice that the sorting finished. I began to eat and the feeling of eyes on my back disappeared. I felt Blaise nudge my side.

"Look at the Gryffindor table. Looks like Alice is friends with Potter," he told me. My head snapped up and I caught her looking at me. Her face turned an elegant shade of pink and she turned back to her conversation with the Weasley girl. Weaslette elbowed her in the side and wiggled her eyebrows. She turned bright red from that and hit her in the arm. I guessed she was embarrassed about having a crush on a Slytherin. I ate my food, begrudgingly, heart aching. Pansy then leaned over and smashed her lips onto my cheek before grabbing my hand and intertwineing our fingers and putting them on the table. I turned my eyes onto Alice and saw her turn away with an heartbroken expression on her face. She whispers something to Granger, Potter, and the two Weasleys. They all gave her a good glare and she stayed at the table. Oh, I couldn't wait to meet her in the astronomy tower.

* * *

** I've been MIA for a while, but I made this chapter long for that reason. I can't wait to write about their meeting in the astronomy tower. I might skip a lot, just to warn you.**

**~Millie**


	8. The Meeting

**Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, not me.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was a bit upset to see Draco have a girlfriend, but for as handsome as him, he was bound to have a girl on his arm. Just another sad tragedy that is my life story. I then decided to stop being a pansycake and ask Hermione about him. As risky as it was, I had to know if he was dating that pug.

"Hey, Hermione. Are um, any boys single in your year?" She have me a look of surprise.

"Yeah, some Gryffindors, a handful of Hufflepuffs, and about several Ravenclaws." Hermione asked.

"Are there any Slytherins that are free?" I tried to seem nonchalant about it. I failed and it didn't help that my eyes wandered to Malfoy.

"Oh! You like Malfoy? I didn't know that," she says politely.

"It's just, he wants to meet me in the astronomy tower after the feast and I'm not sure if I should go. It looks like he's dating Pansy." I had told Ginny and Luna on the train and they were all for it. Hermione smiled.

"Go for it. Don't let the house rivalry stop you. Love is love and I don't want you to live alone, because of a silly feud." Hermione said.

"What?"

"I see the way you look at him. Even if you just met, I can tell you are in love with him...and, yes, he's single." Sometimes I really hated when my eyes showed my true feelings. My face was tinged pink. I didn't blush easily, so even getting a pink tinge was an accomplishment. I soon finished my dessert was Dumbledore sent us off. I followed the Gryffindors, but stayed in the back. Ginny was at my side. She was going to cover for me. I only stayed only to hear the password('wattlebird') before I slipped away.

It was a little difficult hiding from teachers and stray students, but I managed. Although, Snape almost caught me when I passed him. I had hit my toe on a statue right at the entrance of the tower and when I heard his foot steps, I bolted up the steps. I was ever so grateful that I was wearing a black robe and black flats. He didn't see anything and left. I walked as silently as possible and the small noise from my shoes echoed quietly on the stone walls. With the enhanced senses, a gift from the wolf that lived in my dad, I could see Draco leading against a wall breathing quietly. It was now or never. I stepped into the tower slowly.

His head turned and he looked breath-taking. The way the moonlight hit him so elegantly and caused his blonde hair to shine in the pale moonlight. I gasped and my heart seemed to stop. He was so handsome! When he saw me, he let out a strangled breath, as if he was choking. I didn't notice I had moved until I was right in front of him. I could feel his dark grey eyes piercing into my soul and reading all of my secrets.

His hand rose from his side and he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. He caught a a strand of my hair out of place and moved and behind my ear. Under his simple touch, my heart began pounding out of my chest. I leaned into the hand on right cheek. I could feel my blood turning into fire and my knees went weak. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his arms. I felt safe standing in his arms. Like he would protect me for all of my life. I cherished the feeling, living in the moment.

**Draco's POV**

I snuck away from the crowd as soon as we left the Great Hall. Blaise would be waiting outside for me when I finished. None of the teachers were in the halls yet, so I ran as fast as possible to the tower. I waited at the window over looking the forest. I strained my ears trying to hear Alice's footsteps. I heard a light echo and forced my breathing to stay calm. When the footsteps were no longer audible, I turned to see her.

You know that feeling you get when you see a beautiful thing? Multiply that by 1000 and you'll understand how I felt. My breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't breathe. I heard her let out a small gasp and I forced myself to breathe out. It came out strangled, but I could breathe again. Her footsteps were inaudible as she danced her way over to me. I looked straight into her eyes and saw the most beautiful thing on the planet. Her eyes had flecks of amber-gold and they balanced the light grey perfectly. I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek with the back of it. Her skin was as soft as silk. I noticed a piece hair out of place and pulled it behind her ear.

She leaned into my hand as it rested on her cheek. Her knees became shaky so I pulled her into my arms. It was a prefect fit. With Pansy, it was awkward, this felt natural. She leaned her head into my chest and we stood there for a moment. Her ear was over my heart and I swear she could hear it trying to pound it's way out of my chest. I listened to her breathing, letting it calm me. She pulled away silently.

"Draco, as much as I hate you say this, we can't be together. Luna, Ginny, and Hermione have tried to reassure me about this, but the rivalry between our houses is too great and it can tear us apart. I really like you, and if it were under different circumstances, I would have loved to be your girlfriend. But we can't," her voice cracked at the end as Alice turned to leave. I have her wrist and turned her to me.

"Wait, what if we just try to work it out? If things get difficult, we'll break it off. Just, give me one chance," I pleaded. She looked apologetic, but I pouted and put on my best puppy dog eyes. She finally cracked.

"Fine, but I've chance only," she gave me a kiss on the cheek and slipped into the shadows. I stood, dumbstruck for 5 minutes before running to the dungeons. Blaise was sitting there, almost drooling. I shook his arm and he jolted awake.

"You look like you've been given the world. Did she say yes," he said. After quickly getting in, we made our way to the dormitory.

"Yeah, she said yes," I told him, getting into my sleeping robes. I was out like a lamp, dreaming of my little Gryffindor.


End file.
